The Beginning to a New adventure
by FandomXStoriez
Summary: This story takes place sometime in season three. Anne throws a graduation party after Queens entrance exams, but is soon very confused about her feelings. She had just admitted to Diana a few days prior that she was in love with Gilbert Blythe. Anne lays awake most nights only thinking of her Unrequited love. But Could Gilbert feel the same?


Just a quick note

This is my first FanFic so if you like please let me know and I'll make more!!! 

The sun rose up in Avonlea making the sky an orange, pink color. It was three weeks till the queens exams and Anne was studied so hard her brain hurt.  


Gilbert had also been studying a lot but he also had to keep volunteering in Charlottetown. So most Wednesday he would ride the train and have a thrilling new adventure waiting in the doctor's room..

"Anne!" Marilla called from downstairs. Anne tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "Coming!" She shouted. Anne was to go into town with Jerry today to pick up some items Marilla needed for the graduation party. After The queens exams where to be released Marilla decided to throw a party at their house to congratulate all of the new college students. And absolutely loved this idea when Marilla brought it up to her. She immediately grabbed her notebook and started making a list of all the things that they would need. Like ingredients for a cake ingredients for snacks that they were going to have and games to play. And sent out the invitations to everybody in her class including Miss Stacy. The next day Diana came to Anne with the invitation in her hand. "Oh Anne I cannot believe we're graduating! And I can not wait for your party!". Anne didn't typically like getting attention but for this particular instance she was absolutely thrilled to have everybody come up to her. Except one person didn't come up to her, that was Gilbert. Anne figured he would be way too involved with Winnifred to join her party so she assumed he wouldn't come up to her anyway.

That day Anne could feel Gilberts eyes on her as Miss Stacy taught the lesson. Anne refrain from turning back but she couldn't help thinking about him and Winnie. And I just told Diana but she was in love with Gilbert the day before, and she lay awake that night thinking about him. So when she felt his eyes on her she couldn't help but think of him then as well.

Back to the present day and put on her coat and hat and hurried outside. She said Jerry sitting in the front seat of the buggy holding the reins. He had already gotten the horses ready and the cart hooked up. Anne climbed in the passenger side and got situated.

When Jerry pulled in the town he parked the horse and started tying it up. Anne Leapt out and briskly walked to the store. She opened the door and to her chagrin and met eyes with Gilbert Blythe. He smiled at her and she politely smiled back. And try to walk past him going towards the flour but Gilbert stopped her in her tracks. "Hello Anne." Anne would normally make a really quick response but she couldn't help being lost in his eyes. "Hi" she said with a smile. "What are your plans today Miss Shirly-Cuthbert.". And couldn't help but bless. She always loved hearing her name as Miss Shirley. Ever since she received his letter from the ship she always loved your name with a miss before it.

Where she could speak she realized what she was doing in town today. She was picking up stuff for her party and she realizes that Gilbert was the only one who hadn't talked to her about it.

"Just uh- picking up ingredients for my...party" she said hesitantly. To Her surprise Gilbert didn't look away or frown he actually smiled even bigger.

"Ahh yes the Graduation party". Anne nodded. " I didn't get a chance to talk to you about it because the day after you sent the invitation, everyone was swarming you".

Anne's heart dropped. Does that mean he might come?

"Ah yes" Anne said breaking the silence. She really had no idea what to say to that.

" I didn't get the RSVP, but I might join if it's still alight". Anne couldn't help but break a smile. "Of course it's all right!". That brought a smile to Gilberts face.

"Anything I need to bring?" He asked. Anne shook her head. " I think I have everything I'll need" she said holding the list up.

Just then an awkward silence broke over the two. Anne broke it by nodding. " well I best be getting my things". Gilbert nodded and put his hat back on. " Yep I'll leave you to it. See you". Anne Hold up her hand and waved back.

As Gilbert left and exhale deeply. She tried hard not to make that awkward but she couldn't help it. All she could think about was Winnifred. How lucky she was to be beautiful and have Gilbert. Two things that Anne had come to want.

But she pushed those thoughts out of the way and thought about her party again. With her amazing imagination she couldn't help but Think of the best ways to decorate her home. But Marilla told her she couldn't put up any decorations because it was just a graduation party it wasn't anything super special. Anne was obviously disappointed at this but she knew that she didn't need decorations to have a good time.

Anne had gotten all the ingredients, paid for them and walked out to see Jerry. She put the bag by her feet and climbed in. "That should be everything". Jerry smiled and started the buggy.

On the trip home Anne had so many thoughts going through her mind. She worked in the house and set the paper bag on the table. Marilla was finishing cleaning up from lunch. "Did you get everything?" Marilla asked looking up from the dishes. "Yep!" Anne said pulling things from the bag.

She put everything away where it goes and went up the stairs. She pulled a book from the nightstand and sat upright on her bed. It was a journal that she had started a few months after she came to Avonlea. She flips through the pages and found yesterday's writing. She flipped a few more pages and pulled out a pencil from her desk drawer.

Dear journal

In just a week we will have the queen Entrance exam scores.… And then my graduation party! I simply cannot wait. Diana, Ruby, Josie, Jane and Tillie will all be there! There's no doubt that Diana will be in one of her pretty pink dresses. Oh I wish I could wear pink but it clashes with my hair and it just would never look good! Instead I'm going to wear a green dress that Matthew bought me a few months prior. I outgrew the blue when he gave me a little before Christmas two years before. But this one is absolutely stunning. Moody, Charlie, Billy and maybe ...Gilbert Will all be there as well! Oh I cannot wait. But my heart is still pounding thinking about if I'll get in or not. If I don't I simply have no idea what I'll do. Matthew and Marilla have already started planning for me to leave. But I shan't worry about that now I have too much excitement to worry. Anyways I wish you a goodbye I have things to do today!

She closed the book and talked it under her desk again along with the pencil. She breathed in and exhaled as the sun sets behind the nearby hill. What does tomorrow hold.


End file.
